Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Season 4
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and hopes to marry him one day. She never tells him, though. Phineas's feelings for Isabella on the other hand are relatively unknown, varying from platonic to romantic. Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills.jpg Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella curling.jpg There's the other tradition of kissing someone special at midnight.jpg I know what WE'RE gonna do tonight.jpg Isabella says really to Phineas.jpg Phineas says yeah to Isabella.jpg We're gonna make our own New Year's ball.jpg And drop it from outer space.jpg Isabella didn't like this.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Isabella Phineas dancing for new year.jpg|Phineas and Isabella Dancing in "Happy New Year" We can also go old school.jpg Hmm, minty.jpg Yeah, woohoo.jpg Tampering the forces of nature.jpg Bee Day - What'cha Doin'.jpg Building a super inflatable wading pool.jpg Your word is my humble command.jpg My humble command.jpg I would travel the four corners of the globe.jpg It would be for you.jpg All for you!.jpg Bee Day - Phineasland.jpg Thanks for the loan.jpg Sure won't miss it.jpg Phineas says come on gang.jpg Come on gang, let's surf the surface tension.jpg Isabella and Phineas go to the giant ball of water.jpg Isabella and Phineas on the giant ball of water.jpg Isabella and Phineas on the giant ball of water 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella surfing.jpg Isabella and Phineas on the giant ball of water 3.jpg Phineas and Isabella steer the water.jpg We moved past zombies, Buford.jpg He's been gone all morning.jpg He didn't even touch his breakfast burrito.jpg Isabella says what am I going to do.jpg I think Buford found him.jpg Or so it's been taught.jpg It's got closed bends.jpg Loop splices.jpg It's got closed bends, loop splices, bowlines and lashings.jpg Maybe we can loosen it with just a little thrashing.jpg Loosen it with.jpg Though it's terribly taut again.jpg Phineas and Isabella look each other while climbing up.jpg No, I've never been so happy.jpg Don't look, don't look, don't look!.jpg Don't look nothing to see here.jpg But Phineas all I really wanted is.jpg Phineas and Isabella in a limo.JPG Phineas and Isabella on bicycles.JPG Phineas and Isabella working with tools.JPG Eating some French Fries.jpg Stuck in a Tarmat.jpg Trapped under rubble.jpg Lifting a Piano.jpg Getting orthodontia.jpg In a smelly subway car.jpg Phineas and Isabella decorating.JPG Jumping on the couch.jpg Make a wish.jpg Did you get what you wished for.jpg Isabella says uh to Phineas.jpg Phineas and Isabella on a 'Date'.JPG|Phineas and Isabella on a "Date" Phineas Isabella holding hands in space.jpg And I'll be Helen because.jpg Isabella realizing she's holding arms with Phineas.jpg Phineas as Paris and Isabella as Helen.jpg Seeing Baljeet getting chased away.jpg Well so much for Hector.jpg Flying chariots taking off.jpg Isabella and Phineas in a chariot.jpg Laser-proof, nice touch Ferb.jpg Isabella and Phineas about to do the final attack.jpg Phineas sees Isabella dressed as Cinderella.jpg You're Isabellarella.jpg If I lose a slipper tonight.jpg You know where to find me.jpg Oh, that reminds me.jpg What's wrong, Isabella.jpg I ran out of shoes.jpg Phineas says oh that's okay to Isabella.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas dance barefoot.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 3.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 4.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 5.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 6.jpg We could formally begin courting.jpg Isabella and Phineas playing sky-tennis.jpg Isabella and Phineas playing sky-tennis 2.jpg Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg It's the most.jpg Extreme batting experience ever.jpg Extreme batting experience ever 2.jpg The game is simple.jpg It's survival.jpg Of the fittest.jpg A test of wills.jpg Only one contestant.jpg Will survive.jpg No no no everyone will survive.jpg It's extreme.jpg IT'S EXTREEEEEME.jpg I don't know how extreme it is.jpg Phineas wondering how extreme it is.jpg Big, but it is still.jpg Just a batting cage.jpg Let's not oversell it.jpg Isabella excitedly says gentlemen.jpg Start your engines!.jpg No no they don't have engines.jpg Buford and Baljeet are tied!.jpg And Buford steps up to the batter's box!.jpg Oh, it looks like this game.jpg Could go into.jpg Isabella says sudden death.jpg It could just be a tie.jpg Isabella doesn't agree with it being a tie.jpg Isabella says sudden death again.jpg This might be the big one.jpg Folks, it's the power hit of the evening!.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg Isabella and Phineas awestruck.jpg Bike ridin' down a hill.jpg I can't remember a single Danville summer.jpg The Earth has moved.jpg Candace did it, Isabella.jpg One of the main locking bolts came loose.jpg Why isn't this com-link working.jpg The rocket is blocking the signal.jpg We've gotta get the rocket in position.jpg So, how does this work again.jpg You start by blowing a bit of wind.jpg But that was just one big puff of air.jpg How can we fly kites like that.jpg Isabella are you all right.jpg Isabella slaps herself.jpg Isabella acting cool.jpg That'll be fun, whatever.jpg I can get the Fireside Girl Manual for inspiration.jpg Isabella leaving to get the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella and Phineas reading the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella acting 'What a great idea'.jpg And I just happen to have.jpg Isabella reaching for the picnic basket.jpg A picnic basket right here.jpg Isabella and Phineas on picnic.JPG Phineas and Isabella saying "Eww...".jpg Isabella and Phineas laughing.jpg That looks ridiculous.jpg Irving spies on Phineas and Isabella.jpg Irving about to say something.jpg Irving gets yanked down the fence.jpg Phineas thinks he heard something.jpg Isabella says nope.jpg Holly observing Phineas and Isabella onscreen.jpg Phineas and Isabella on their picnic.jpg Phineas searches the basket while Isabella yawns.jpg With a side of devil ham.jpg Cause now I'm gonna bust the boys with.jpg Phineas discovers that the amusement park is gone.jpg It's a good thing we brought our own basket, huh.jpg Isabella is excited all over again.jpg Isabella slapping herself, due to her excitement.jpg Isabella acting 'Yes, yes it is'.jpg Dang it, Buford.jpg Isabella sees Klimpaloon in horror.jpg You fiend.jpg Isabella realizes Phineas is caressing her.jpg Isabella smiles warmly about it.jpg He's got broad stripes and savoir-faire.jpg Isabella sees the art piece.jpg Huh-huh. Artsy.jpg Can I show you around.jpg Baljeet has thoughtfully recreated.jpg Gainsborough's The Blue Boy.jpg Completely in red pepper flake.jpg Watch your step up the chopstick ladder.jpg You can see the whole neighborhood.jpg Isabella notice the mailwoman.jpg Isabella holding Phineas shoulders.jpg Isabella checking her vantage point.jpg Let's switch places.jpg The light catches the foon.jpg So beautifully from this angle.jpg They heard Ferb's whistles.jpg Awesome, the mail's here.jpg Wonder if that comic book I ordered arrived.jpg Isabella sees Phineas walking backwards.jpg The Centennial Chihuahua.jpg Why'd you call it the Chihuahua.jpg Phineas points out the falling building.jpg Isabella says I see it.jpg Ferb and I can reroute.jpg Isabella says - Just keep your.jpg That's no moon.jpg Isabella, turn the ship around.jpg What have you guys gotten me into.jpg And then I'm outta here.jpg Isabella and Phineas in a corner.jpg What's wrong, Ferb.jpg Oh no, let's go help him.jpg We gotta find that droid.jpg We always did everything together.jpg Isabella says are you done.jpg Good, then let's get going.jpg Isabella blasts at Candace.jpg Phineas says run.jpg Phineas and Isabella running away from Candace.jpg They slip on the disposal liquid.jpg They slide to the wall.jpg I have to help her.jpg You're either really brave.jpg Or really stupid.jpg Your luck hasn't run out yet.jpg Isabella and Phineas runs to the falcon.jpg It's getting away.jpg But I've gotta get the disc to.jpg Quick, back to my ship.jpg If we don't leave now.jpg We'll lose the Falcon.jpg But I can't leave my brother.jpg Tick-tock, tick-tock.jpg Phineas looks at the disc.jpg You've gotta take the disc back to R2.jpg I'll go find Ferb.jpg Isabella says if I leave.jpg Phineas says fine.jpg Phineas gave Isabella the disc.jpg Just make sure you deliver the disc.jpg I trust you.jpg Thanks for coming back to get us, Isabella.jpg Well, that's what friends are for.jpg Phineas dancing while Pilot Isabella watches.jpg Hey, farm boy.jpg Phineas having responded to Pilot Isabella.jpg We're not related, are we?.jpg No not a chance.jpg I only had just this one sister.jpg Pilot Isabella pulls Phineas towards her.jpg Pilot Isabella says good.jpg Pilot Isabella kisses Phineas.jpg Phineas smiles after the kiss.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing in Rebel Let's Go.jpg Isabella and Phineas cheer Rebel, Let's Go.jpg Adult Phineas and Isabella Kiss Again.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Blush.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Hug.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Love Gaze.png Adult Phineas and Isabella Kiss.png Tween Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Kid Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Preschooler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Toddler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg Tumblr na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go5 500.png 1610790 304388116407043 4923769146439572670 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h25m11s186.png }} Category:Character galleries by season